Let the World Burn
by ShadowObsession
Summary: Harry's eyes have been opened,and the Light needs to rethink their war. End of 5th/beginning of 6th year after Sirius.


_Enough._

The wind sweeps over the manor as Harry stares at the crowd of reporters gathered to wait for them in the distance. They will come from that manor,not this one,the Fidelus Charm is safe and there are only two secret-keepers. No Pettigrew.

_I have had enough. Now my godfather is dead and I have learned the entire weight of the wizarding world is on my shoulders. The anger is nothing I have ever felt before. White-hot fire burns in my soul,burning my insides until I want to scream,in pain or frustration,I don't know. Why would I ever fucking want to save this damned world? Hypocrites,backstabbers and fools of this world don't deserve it. People who throw the Buy-Who-Lived on a pedestal one moment,and the next? Harry Potter is a scapegoat in the dust._

Slytherin green eyes linger over one reporter,Rita,funny how the only reporter he knew is the one he hates. She wrote on how Harry Potter had fallen,the beloved Gryffindor Golden Boy-Who-Lived fallen from his pedestal to Voldemort's level,maybe lower since Voldemort never was on one to begin with.

_I have just had… damned enough. And now I am so tired...so bloody tired._

The black robes swish softly as Harry collapsed into the green cushioned chair behind me and stare blankly out the window. Quite happy he doesn't have to move for a while.

_Dumbledore said he didn't tell me because he cared,he didn't want my life ruled by this. I would have believed him,I did believe him...but then he told me how closely he watched me. It means he knew. The cupboard to keep me out of sight,the beatings to 'beat the magic out of him',the words they said,the things they did. He knew my uncle raped me,almost killed me several times. My life was full of pain,horror,and misery. I would do anything...anything,to escape._

Shifting in his chair,Harry focused his gaze over the horizon and lifted a hand to support his face.

_Isn't it funny that Albus –fucking– Dumbledore,the grandfather of Britain left me alone when the man who tried to kill me when I was a baby sent comfort through my scar. It's a bond that connects us,and he knew what it was like. Neither of us mentioned it,but I was still grateful._

A soft smile crept across his face,it had never really been able to keep his emotions back,he supposed it was a Gryffindor quality.

_Perhaps, that was the whole point. Dumbledore sent I to hell so I would see what belonged to me – my birthright as the son of Sirius Black – as a gift,as heaven. It was not his to give,it was always mine to take. Yeah,Sirius isn't my Godfather,he's my father. Remus is my Godfather. James was a Dumbledore's pawn,he was given a love potion to make him fall for my mother. I understand now,she was never James'...she belonged to Severus Snape._

Harry lifted his legs to curl into the chair behind the desk,eyes never moving from the horizon.

_When I saw that,the last remnants of my rose colored glasses have shattered. If Dumbledore thinks I will fight for him and this mockery of a world, he is sadly,terrible mistaken. The sorting hat wanted I in Slytherin for a reason. Gryffindor,it's hard to show cunning in a house that should have fools._

Harry absentmindedly lifted one hand to remove the Slytherin badge in his pocket. It was Draco's,one of his robes tore and he bought a new one,happy to give the scrap of material to his friend. His eyes almost saw through it.

_He left me at the Dursleys' so I would be grateful to him because he took me away from that life. Tom Riddle taught him nothing. Tom's childhood taught him cunning,hatred,and a need for vengeance. Tom could have been saved if Dumbledore took the time to notice;when didn't,and he made them notice. He set fire to their precious world. I am more like him than anyone knows,even Severus,why wouldn't be alive if he didn't take note on things like this. If only they knew what will happen to the Dursleys when I come of age._

Harry traced his finger along the Slytherin's snake,the symbol of their house. He siled sadly and bit his lower lip,as was a habit when he thought.

_Hero my ass. I went after the Philosopher's Stone because I hated Snape. I went after the monster Hermione had been attacked – and I loved her – I fought Voldemort because the alternative was death and I didn't want to die. I did nothing for kindness,because I never knew what it was - the Dursleys never showed me any. It was not for this world, this world is full of prejudice. A world that supports slavery because trying to change is too hard,they might have to work,Merlin forbid. A world that segregates people from the moment they enter it. Pure-blood,Half-blood,Muggleborn,Mud-blood. They say that Muggleborn dilute magic,maybe they do,but pure-bloods can rebuild after a introduction of new blood – ten generations later,it no longer matters. Why should I fight for a world that will not fight for its self. _

Harry's fingers held his wand now,holding it as he stared out the window blankly,mind still turning.

_Not for my so called friends. Ron has quickly proved he is not my friend. Another of Dumbledore's puppets. And the death of my father is Dumbledore's fault. Bellatrix did not aim for Sirius. She could not kill him,blood-magic prevents it. But I never truly knew him. I loved what he represented, someone that would put me first. He chose revenge over me once, but he returned. No one else has. I hope that he has found peace._

A single tear traced Harry's face,he let it fall,past his cheeks,to his chin,dripping off the end to fall past his clothes,past his hands,past his wand,and land on his leg.

_I will not even fight for my parents as they were not my parents. I know James loved me. He died so I could live. Live. Not exist as the plaything of a manipulative bastard of a Headmaster. If the Light knew the prophecy they would demand I fight him, because that would mean they wouldn't have to do anything themselves. I won't. This is not my war. It never was._

Harry's head lifted to stare at the horizon again.

_Dumbledore betrayed me. I gave everything to him,he gave me back my birthright._

His eyes hardened.

_My House turned against me. I trusted them._

His lips set.

_The Ministry tried to set me up. I'm damned fifteen. They can't decide if I'm a adult to fight Voldemort or a child who can't do magic._

His face calmed.

_Now its time the Wizarding world learned a lesson. And I will teach them._

_Actions have consequences and not everything can be erased with a wave of a wand and magic words. Cause and effect. Action and reaction. I did not cause Voldemort, the blames lies with others, so it is not up to me to fix their mistakes. A prophecy only shows the most probable future it is not set – nothing is. And this future is most probable because it means that only I mist give my life to this war,no-one else must do anything. This damed world won't have to fight as long as I do. I did learn something in Divination after all,I need to thank Trelany._

A smirk formed on Harry's face.

_When the Wizarding world turned its back on Tom Riddle, Voldemort set their world alight. He never learned to forgive. Neither did I._

"We are to much alike"

_When the Wizarding world turning its back on me...over,and over,and over again;I realized that despite all my years in Gryffindore, I never learned to forgive either. I am so Slytherin._

"Should have listened to the hat."

_The Wizarding world sent I to hell. It's time to return the favor._

"Really?"

"Yeah,Tom."

The Dark Lord reached over to take a scroll off his desk,looking at the boy behind it as he glamored to his lizard-like self again.

"Mother and Hermione?"

"Safe. Hermione has gone to the highest balcony with Lily. Snape and Remus are coming with us,Bill,Fred,and George are waiting with the Death Eaters." Tom Riddle looked into the eyes of the Boy- Dumbledore – Shot – A – Avada – Kedavra – At and smirked.

"Well then,let's get on with it."

_Come and get us Dumbledore. Please come. I will so enjoy killing you._

"Yes,my love" side by side, Harry Black and Tom Riddle made their way to the door. Friends,Dark Lords,lovers.

_Let the world burn._

**~oOo~**

First time with a HP fic. Let me know what you think.


End file.
